Silicone emulsions are known and may be useful in certain treatment compositions, such as fabric care compositions. The silicone may provide softness and/or color restoration benefits. In certain treatment compositions, silicone nanoemulsions may be particularly useful. Such nanoemulsions may have average particle sizes of from 10 nm to 1000 nm.
However, such small particle sizes can be challenging to obtain. High energy mixers and process are typically used may be used to make the nanoemulsions, but the equipment and/or energy involved is typically quite substantial and costly. Further, making emulsions with high energy mixing can result in emulsions that are unstable, for example due to aeration of the emulsion. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that air trapped in the emulsion may be released upon storage, bringing silicone droplets to the air/water interface, leading to phase separation.
Thus, there is a need for stable silicone nanoemulsions that can be obtained efficiently, economically, and that provide the desired benefits.